Hel Ra Citadel
Hel Ra Citadel is a Nedic fort that was conquered by the ancient Ra Gada during their conquest of Craglorn. The fort itself is located within the mountain range south of the Craglorn region, supposedly creating a trade route which passed through these mountains. Since the Yokudan times, at an unspecified date, Hel Ra Citadel was closed off from the rest of Tamriel, unable to be opened by any manner, until the Three Banners War; shortly after the conflict sparked, Hel Ra Citadel became the locale of encampment for the Celestial Warrior's Anka-Ra army, which was later defeated by a group of Undaunted sent, by Kailstig the Axe. Quests Assaulting the Citadel Multiple Undaunted delvers must enter Hel Ra Citadel and defeat the Celestial Warrior and his residing Anka-Ra army. The quest is received from Kailstig the Axe, found both in the Crossroads Tavern and the entrance chamber of the trial. Notable items *''Elenaire's Journal'' *''Torn Page'' *''Felgol's Note'' *''Tombs and Coffers Volume III: Hel Ra Citadel'' *''Worn and Torn Page'' *''Torn Page'' from an unknown author Characters *Aira *Damisi *Sallunas *Talirinde *Ludippe Guegan *Felgol *Yokeda Rok'dun *Yokeda Kai *Earrona Kneecapper *Sleeps-on-Shield *Kailstig the Axe *Mindil the Untested Walkthrough The group composition recommended for this trial is one tank, two healers, and nine damage-dealers. As soon as the trial is entered, the delvers can find Kailstig the Axe, offering the quest "Assaulting the Citadel." Past the entrance hall, a spectral apparition of the Warrior confronts the Undaunted delvers: "The Warrior and his army of old Yokuda claim the citadel of Hel Ra. Leave—and live. Trespass—and die. You have been warned." And again on the way to the stone bridge leading to the Citadel: "My soldiers of sand and steel will strip your flesh." After passing the bridge, an army of Anka-Ra is encountered, and the delvers must defeat it to reach the entrance to the Citadel. The entrance is guarded by another army of Anka-Ra, this time accompanied by Anka-Ra War-Priests and Anka-Ra Flame-Shapers. The tank must taunt the War-Priests, along with other Anka-Ra, and subjugate them to crowd control abilities to more easily neutralize them. Anka-Ra Flame-Shapers have a deadly fire ability which can be interrupted, and melee damage-dealers should keep an eye out for this moment. After the army is defeated, the gates are opened, and from them emerges the first boss of the trial. Ra-Kotu Ra-Kotu is an air atronach of enormous size, and is accompanied by two War-Priests. The tank should taunt Ra-Kotu in a manner avoiding sweep attacks against other delvers, but not with his back towards the Citadel, as he must be healed. Healers should prioritize damage-mitigating abilites such as Solar Prison, Ring of Preservation, and Barrier. During the fight, Gusts will spawn, an ability of Ra-Kotu, and will target delvers randomly. Damage-dealers and healers should avoid these Gusts. Ra-Kotu has a power attack which can be blocked by the tank. On veteran difficulty, this attack can be fatal. Ra-Kotu uses "Six Sword Assault," where he throws four swords in a diagonal attack, which come back to him. If this attack hits a delver twice, it can prove fatal, but can be avoided by standing behind the back of Ra-Kotu. When Ra-Kotu reaches 35% in health, he will begin a periodic spin attack, and the tank must slowly avoid it while melee damage-dealers must stay away and adapt ranged combat. After Ra-Kotu is defeated, the delvers must split up before continuing the trial, as there are now two gates that are open—southeastern, and northwestern. The tank, a healer, and four damage-dealers travel through the southeastern gate, while the remaining healer and five damage-dealers travel through the other. The southeastern group encounters several locked gates that must be opened up by the other group, whilst fighting multiple waves of Anka-Ra and Gargoyles, and avoiding oil spilled from above. The northwestern group climbs to the battlements on which various siege weapons are located, meeting various Anka-Ra and Gargoyles on their way as well, and at this point both groups encounter their bosses. Yokeda Rok'dun Before this Yokeda Rok'dun appears, the southeastern group must defeat Anka-Ra War-Priests, Anka-Ra Destroyers, Anka-Ra Flame-Shapers, and Armored Welwa, accompanied by a horde of Anka-Ra. Rok'dun himself is an Anka-Ra archer. Rok'dun summons them, "Unleash our Ra Gada against the intruders! Crush them as we did the Nedes of old!" After defeating these enemies, Yokeda Rok'dun appears, accompanied by two Enraging Welwa. Yokeda Rok'dun will revive these welwa whenever they are defeated, so the focus of this fight should be solely on Rok'dun, and the tank should keep them away from Rok'dun and damage-dealers' area-of-effect abilities, as when they die, they multiply. When enough time has passed, the Enraging Welwa will enlarge and their damage will be increased, and the tank must bring them to Rok'dun so they can be killed. During the battle, Yokeda Rok'dun will shout, "Flames of Yokuda take you!" He spawns circles of flame, dealing high damage to anyone caught in it, so vampires should be wary. Yokeda Kai Yokeda Kai is an Anka-Ra Flame-Shaper who, like Rok'dun, emerges from a gate after various enemies have been defeated. Yokeda Kai has the ability to clone himself into four Flame-Shapers. The real Yokeda Kai retains his damage reduction and resistances, while the clones do not, and so die faster. This ability is periodic, and depending upon how fast Kai is dealt with, may be initiated many times. Due to Yokeda Kai being a Flame-Shaper, he retains the ability of one, and so must be interrupted along with his clones. During the battle a meteor may hit a random delver at any point in time, and so its area-of-effect must be avoided to not be killed. Kai will use another area-of-effect attack involving flames on the ground, indicated by him charging his staff. This attack is fatal if not avoided in time. The roles of the delvers here is for each to assign themselves to Kai's clones and interrupt and defeat them in time. The healer is very important in this fight, as many of Kai's abilities deal high amounts of damage. After these battles, both groups open their respective gates to the next section and reunite, but must now face a great army of Anka-Ra and two Gargoyles, along with pairs of War-Priests, Flame-Shapers, and Destroyers. Each of these enemies are guarding the stairs leading to the Hall of the Warrior, the delvers' final destination. On the opposite side of these stairs is a War-Priest guarding a Yokudan warhorn which, if blown in veteran difficulty, grants the delvers an achievement. Healers must again use ultimate abilities to deal with the enemies, and the tank must taunt the Gargoyles, War-Priests and Destroyers, prioritizing in this order. Damage-dealers must again be wary of the Flame-Shapers and their ability. When the army is defeated, the delvers must enter the Hall of the Warrior. The Celestial Warrior Here, the delvers travel through a cave tunnel, meeting on the way the Undaunted who came before, one of which is still clinging to life. The delvers then enter the Hall itself. In the hall, there are two statues that create circles, the right one from the Warrior increasing damage output, while the left one increasing health recovery. Due to the presence of two healers, the right circle is made more lucrative for use. "The Shehai of a first rank Ansei sank Yokuda. This Warrior's Shehai is beyond first rank." Prior to combat with the Celestial Warrior, the delvers can destroy Hel Ra statues in the Hall to invoke the Warrior's wrath and make the fight more difficult, thereby gaining an achievement; "Hel Ra Citadel Difficult Mode." The Celestial Warrior is a fearsome opponent and masterful fighter, and has several abilities in his arsenal. He will make a quote about most abilities while attacking. At the end of the battle, Mindil the Untested and Kailstig the Axe meet the delvers once more, and Mindil will give the reward for defeating the Celestial Warrior. The Hall itself is left in ruins. Gallery Hel Ra Citadel concept.jpg|Hel Ra Citadel concept artwork Hel Ra Citadel 2.jpg|Hel Ra Citadel from a distance ESO Hel Ra Citadel Map 2.png Rewards *Sets unique to the dungeon: Destructive Mage, Poisonous Serpent and Berserking Warrior. *Sets found in the Craglorn trials: Infalliable Mage, Vicious Serpent, Eternal Warrior. *Undaunted trophies of Ra-Kotu. *''If Veteran:'' Undaunted Plunder, worth four-thousand Gold per piece from each boss, and Legendary-quality jewelery aquired from the final boss. Updates *Update 3: Healing abilities will no longer target statues in Hel Ra Citadel.Update 3 Patch Notes Achievements The following achievements can be obtained in this trial: Appearances * ru:Цитадель Хель Ра Category:Online: Craglorn Locations Category:Online: Trials